Trouble In Paradise
by acquabellezza11
Summary: Read to find out. this is part two of my Naruto story so dont read this if you havent read "In Another World" Anyway, Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1: A long keep secret Revealed

Hi readers! This time Naruto is going to be in Bloom's world and some surprises are going to happen but…you have to find out yourself =] hope you like! Oh and I know everything about winx club and naruto shippuden so please don't tell me that something is not right with a certain character you might know. I KNOW they don't act like that in the show ^^; so now that that's said. Try to keep that in mind, unknown readers!

Now let's get back to Naruto!

(I own nothing. I'm just a loyal fan ^^)

Chapter 6: A long kept secret: Revealed

Bloom slid her hand into Naruto's hand and looked at him

"Ready, Naruto?" Naruto looked at her smiling a little and nodding

"Yeah"

Bloom looked from Naruto to the portal in front of her, sighing short

"Okay. Let's go" she said as she lead him into the portal and they vanished inside, after a few seconds that seemed like hours the both of them appeared in front of the Alfea school, Naruto looked around "Whoa, this place is huge" Bloom looked at the school that stood before them

"This is Alfea" Not long they were greeted by Stella and she dragged them inside and showed Naruto around the school and then their dorms about an hour later

"And last but not least these are our dorms" Stella said proudly as she looked at Naruto smiling brightly as she usually did with every new person she met. Bloom could predict what she was going to say next. 'Any Questions on the place, curiosity then her name, what's your name and where are you from' Bloom thought

"How do you like it so far? Have any questions?" Naruto glanced at Bloom then back at Stella "uh…no not really" he responded Stella nodded "Alright, later I'll give a tour of the other places in magix besides Alfea. And I'm Stella by the way" Naruto sweat dropped while smiling sheepishly Bloom smiled at Naruto's face expression 'This girl is a nut' he thought she shrugged her shoulders 'That's the way she is, Naruto. Always wants to know EVERYTHING' Stella then took a good look at this boy in front of her and noticed that he was dressed very different "Where exactly did you say you were from again?"

"I didn't. And I'm from a different world…I'm here because I want to be near a certain girl" he winked at bloom and she looked away smiling. Stella gave Bloom an ohhhh look making her look away Stella laughed then turned her attention to Naruto "Oh I noticed so…what? you staying at Red fountain?" she asked Naruto put his hand behind his head Bloom touched his arm as she chimed in "Stella…I need to talk to you about a few things" she looked at Naruto "Do you mind waiting out here for a few seconds Naruto?" Naruto looked at her

"I guess-"

"He can come with me" the headmistress said Bloom looked at Ms Faragonda and waved "Oh hi ms f." she said smiling "he was kidding he's coming in I'm going to introduce him to my friends" she lied Naruto gave Bloom a questioning look but kept quiet. Ms f looked suspicious but didn't say anything and walked away, Stella poked her head from inside the dorm room

"What was that about Bloom? You just lied to her" she said Bloom looked at Naruto and sighed "come on" she said as she walked into the dorm Naruto followed her in. Bloom sat on a bean bag on the floor and looked down at the carpet sadly Stella went to her dresser and sat down on a stool and looked at Naruto "Alright. Girl it's obvious your trying to keep a secret" she said as she looked at Bloom "Who is he?"

Bloom sighed "this is Naruto, Stella" she looked at Stella as she looked at him again "I don't want anybody to see him because I'm trying to avoid people from making him feel indifferent" she confessed Stella crossed her arms "Naruto, it's girl time. See that spiral stair case? Go up there for a second" Naruto looked at Bloom "Alright" and he went up there, once he was gone Stella stood up from her stool and walked over to her she kneeled down on her knees and looked at Bloom seriously "Bloom…Are you and sky over?" she asked in a soft voice Bloom nodded "for a couple of years now…"she answered as she looked at Stella like she had ten heads "Where exactly have you been?" Stella ignored that comment and pressed on with the questions

"Then who is…he?" Stella pointed at the spiral staircase where Naruto went she crossed her arms "He's kind've weird" Bloom felt a wave of sadness overwhelm her as she knew where this conversation was going already 'This is exactly why I don't want Naruto known to people in my world' she thought aggravated 'And think he's a freak'

"Stella…please don't judge him. He didn't have anything to do with…Sky" Stella stood up "The hell he didn't!" she shouted Bloom looked away and closed her eyes "look you can believe whatever you want Stella" she shot her a glare as she stood up from the bean bag

"I know what happened! You don't. Naruto is not a bad person but you're too rude and stuck up to even see it as always!" Stella pushed Bloom hard making her stumble backwards into a desk making a pencil box fall

"You're such a desperate whore, Bloom!" Bloom rubbed her back then looked up at Stella as her voice became angry "What did you just call me Stella?" Stella crossed her arms

"Did I Stutter?" Bloom regained her composure, lunged at Stella and pushed her twice as hard into a wall making a dent on it Stella fell into her knees groaning in pain Bloom snickered "Aw did that hurt?" Stella glared at her

"I feel bad for that guy. He doesn't even know who you are or what kind of person you are" Bloom stormed over to Stella and took a hold of her shirt and pulled her up hard

"That. Is where you'd be wrong. FYI Naruto knows me quite well" she said as she slammed Stella into the wall harder than before "Not knowing about Sky will put down his trust in you, Bloom!" as she started to laugh Bloom became angry and started to slam her against the wall a few times "Shut up! Shut up!" she yelled then Stella used her sun power to blast Bloom toward the window braking it into tiny pieces she took this moment to slam Bloom into the glass; piercing her arm pretty good.

Bloom used her dragon power on Stella; pushing her away from where she was and against the wall once again making her unconscious Bloom slowly clasped on her knees and grasped her arm groaning softly as she winced at the pain that shot up her arm "Ow…"

Moments later Naruto poked his head down and saw Bloom on her knees bleeding,

"Huh?" he rushed down the stairs and went to blooms side "Bloom are you okay? What happened down here?" he glanced around the room seeing that it was a mess and the window wasn't too pretty either. Bloom looked at Naruto

"Stella and me got into a fight…she decided to use powers so I used mine against her" she said as she pointed to where Stella laid unconscious Naruto looked at Stella then back at Bloom as he helped her up "it must've been pretty intense…" he said Bloom walked into the other dorm room which thankfully was empty, she made her way to her bed as Naruto came in and locked the door to Stella's room as he closed it he went over to Bloom and stood in front of her as he put his hands in his pockets

"You alright?" he asked Bloom used her dragon flame to heal her wound; once it was gone she looked at him and nodded slowly

"Naruto…I need you to know something" she started as she looked down Naruto nodded his head "I know…Sky right?" Bloom looked up at him shocked

"You heard…"

Naruto sat down beside Bloom on the bed and leaned forward to put his elbows on his legs, as he looked forward

"Who is he?" Bloom moved herself to the side to face him "He's…now my ex boyfriend. A few years ago…before I met you I was with him" Naruto put his hands to his forehead as he looked down with his eyes closed, sighing deeply "…But I found out the bad way who he really was and what he wanted…just because I am the last heir to Sparks he thought it would be cool if I was broadcasted everywhere in magix"

Bloom laughed bitterly to herself as she looked down, remembering how Sky almost made her look like a fool; nothing more than a prized possession to him "and I decided to stay away from him then we stopped talking entirely after that" she then looked at him with a worried expression on her face her heart and stomach were knotting up as she became nervous. Bloom hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder and he didn't move from her he just sat there in the same position almost like a statue

"Naruto…"

"When were you going to tell me this, Bloom?" he asked in a serious tone Bloom curled up her lip a little as she felt like breaking down in tears

"…Right when I felt strong enough to tell you" she confessed "I was afraid to talk about Sky…fearing that you would be mad…which you are" Bloom looked down as she moved herself forward she grabbed her pillow and held it tightly close to her, as her eyes became warm with her tears.

"Bloom" he started as put his hands down from his forehead and looked at her bloom's teary eyes glanced at him "hm…?"

"I don't care about this Sky person But what made you think that you couldn't trust me…with something like that?" his said with his voice sounding hurt Bloom's tears then streamed down her face as she buried her head into the pillow "I wanted too, Naruto…really I did. I was just scared" she fell sideways on her bed and started to cry more "I trusted you…" she said in a crying voice.

Naruto gently put his hand under Bloom's arm "come here Bloom" he said softly and bloom pulled herself up. Her eyes were closed as more tears still found their way out of her closed lids. Naruto took a hold of the pillow that was in her arms and dropped it on the carpet floor then put her face gently into both of his hands as he looked at her

"Bloom…look at me" he wiped her tears with his thumbs gently as Bloom slowly opened her eyes and met his blue eyes with her cyan ones

"Do you love him?" he asked bloom shook her head in his hands as she closed her eyes

"…Do you love me?" he couldn't believe how incredibly bold he was asking this to her Bloom opened her eyes once again and looked into Naruto's eyes for awhile and nodded her head

"…yes" she said, still in a teary voice Naruto had a surprised gaze on his face as he looked in her eyes

'Bloom…' Naruto lowered his head closer to her and gently kissed her on the lips. Bloom kissed him back, closing her eyes.

To Be Continued

Yes! –Does a cheer for Naruto and Bloom-

Tell me what you think readers? Leave a review for me =]]

I have no idea what should happen next chapter…should Sky appear? Or later? Give me suggestions

Thnx for reading!

=]


	2. Chapter 2: New Surroundings

Hi everyone I have been asked about Musa so here you go for those who wanted to know you will find out what she's been up to, toward the end of the story

Hope you like and don't forget to review!

=]]

Chapter 2 New surroundings

Bloom used her magic to clean up the mess in Stella's dorm room and healed her as well, she went over to Stella and a look of sympathy came rushing in her instead of anger, a person who couldn't control their emotions would've taken this advantage and beat her down more, but of course Bloom was too much of a forgiving person to do something like that. Instead she just had tons of questions in her mind

'Why was she so angry all of a sudden?' Bloom thought as she placed her hand on Stella's forehead suddenly getting flashes from the past mostly of Brandon and Stella arguing over something constantly day after day; then another flash showed her pushing away everyone; including Flora, Layla and the rest of the girls. Bloom removed her hand from Stella's forehead and stood up then walked out of her dorm and went with Naruto outside

It was nearing sunset, as Bloom and Naruto were sitting on the bench, she looked over at him when Naruto leaned his head back to look at the sky

"Man" he groaned "That assistant principal guy is one strict person"

"Did he agree to let you join?" She asked with her voice full of hope as she put her hands together

"Not yet. He said to come back there later on tonight so I can talk with the headmaster Saladin" Bloom nodded "That's good. At least Codatorta didn't say no" she laughed a little "that's usually what he says" Naruto made a face "I was afraid he would" he said as he leaned his head forward To a two people walking over to them two of which Naruto hasn't met yet : one was a boy and the other a girl. Bloom smiled and waved at them

"Hey there you guys!" she said cheerfully, Flora went to hug bloom "Hi sweetie. I'm glad your back" she said happily as bloom hugged back "It's good to be back" as she let go of Bloom Flora looked at the boy next to her and smiled warmly at him "Hi" she waved as Helia nodded his head to Naruto; greeting him. Naruto nodded his head back and said hi to Flora. Heila crossed his arms smiling "Who's this Bloom?" he asked bloom stood up and put her hand Naruto's shoulder "This is Naruto;" she looked at him "Naruto; this is my friend Flora and that's Helia" Naruto stood up and looked at them both

"Nice to meet you two" he said Helia looked at Flora; she looked back at him and glanced at Bloom "Is he new here?" Flora asked Bloom nodded "yeah very, he's supposed to meet Professor Saladin later tonight" Helia crossed his arms "Well if that's the case; he can come with me to meet him now if he wants" Bloom's face brighten, while Naruto was shocked "you serious…?" he asked. Flora nodded to Naruto

"Saladin is Helia's uncle" she said

"Oh no wonder" Naruto said then Bloom smiled "that's a great idea" she looked at Helia "You'd really do that?" Helia shrugged his shoulders

"Why not? I just figure meeting him now would be better since his royal highness is coming back and Saladin might be busy" Bloom's smile faded as she became uneasy flora glanced at her and touched Helia's arm, he looked at her

"Helia, why don't you take Naruto to Red fountain now?" she asked Helia nodded to Flora

"Sure, if Naruto doesn't mind" Naruto shook his head "Naw, let's go if you can get me to old man Saladin that's great" he smiled, Helia turned sideways and pressed a button on his watch then after a few moments a red fountain ship came near them, Naruto looked at it amazed with his mouth slightly open Bloom snickered softly to herself

"Whoa, were riding in that thing?" Helia nodded

"Yep. All students at red fountain do" Naruto crossed his arms, impressed

"Aw yeah! This rocks!" he cheered 'I defiantly don't see this everyday' he thought to himself besides being near Bloom; this world didn't seem half bad to him.

"Have fun boys" she said Helia looked her way and smiled "I'll call you later" he said Flora nodded, Bloom walked over to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek making him blush

"Good luck, with Saladin" she said giving him a small smile, Naruto looked at her and smiled "Thanks" he said in a smooth voice as he touched her cheek and looked into her eyes "I'll see you later, okay?" Bloom nodded as she backed up to where Flora stood and smiled at him then the two boys headed over to the ship, Naruto glanced back at Bloom from the side, catching a thumbs up from her and a wink, Naruto did the same then looked at helia

"Hey, uh…helia?" helia looked at him "Yeah"

"What types of stuff do the students do in this place? Besides riding cool ships?" he asked "Well besides riding a wide verity of vehicles; we also do missions sometimes hard and long sometimes short and easy. But before we do any of that we need you trained on the basics" Naruto hunched over making a face

"That sounds like its hard" he groaned helia patted his shoulder "Don't worry. I'll help you with all the stuff when we get there" he said Naruto became relieved "thanks" Helia nodded "Hey any friend of Flora and Bloom is a friend of mine" Naruto smiled to himself as they both walked up the stairs and went inside he spoke up again "But sometimes you have to do solo missions" Helia added Naruto put his fists together "That's not a problem!" he said confidently as he ran to the front of the ship and sat down.

A automated seatbelt buckled him in, Naruto looked at the buttons and pressed one making the wide wipers go on Naruto freaked out "oh crap!" he was about to press another button when Helia spoke up

"Wind wipers disengaged"

"Command confirmed" a computer voice said.

Naruto wiped his forehead "whew" he then turned to the side to see Helia take his seat and start up the ship "sorry about that" he said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"It's fine. Just try not to make that a habit" he suggested "In the school, you can't do that if Codatora catches you it'll be bad" he said "I don't mind that guy anymore he reminds me of my old sensei" he said putting his hands on the chair arms, Helia glanced at Naruto then turned his attention ahead as the ship lifted from the ground 'This should be different, than before' he thought.

As he flew the ship away from Alfea over to Red fountain, Flora looked at Bloom who was now sitting on top of the bench; staring at the ground she gave her a small smile

"How was his world?" Bloom looked at Flora "It was good…til I came back here" she said not in a happy tone Flora nodded and decided to change the subject "I heard about Musa…She's still in Naruto's world?" Bloom nodded "she wanted to stay there so she could be close to Sasuke a little while longer but Naruto wanted to come with me to this dimension he has a lot of people he wants to meet. Plus he wanted to be near me" she said.

Flora smiled softly "That's really sweet" Bloom looked back at the ground again "I know…" she smiled as she thought about Naruto "But I think I'm scared of something, Flora" she confessed, Flora sat beside Bloom "What are you afraid of…? You're not happy?" Bloom shook her head "No. I'm happy beyond anything. But it's about…him" Flora looked down like Bloom as she knew who it was that she was speaking of, she sighed "Sky?" Bloom nodded Flora looked back at Bloom fast "wait. Does Naruto know about Sky?" Bloom looked at her "yes he does I told him about him earlier, before you and Helia came here" Flora sighed of relief "Thank goodness" she said as she looked back down at the ground "and he was…okay with it?" Bloom crossed her arms "Actually he didn't really care much about him" Flora looked up at Bloom surprised "Really. Then he must know how you feel about him" she said with a smile; Bloom nodded "pretty much. He was the one that asked me if I loved him and I said yes" Flora gasped softly "Aw bloom" she hugged her "I'm so happy for you" Bloom hugged flora back and smiled a little "Thanks Flora…But do you think Sky is the one coming back to Red fountain" she said as her smiled faded again Flora let go of bloom "I think so…I haven't seen Brendon around when I went there with Helia so I'm guessing they are in Erakylon, preparing to leave" Bloom slumped forward with her elbows on her legs "that's what I thought…" she said wearily as she glanced up at the night sky "I hope everything goes okay for Naruto…."

To Be Continued…

That's it for now, readers and unknown readers. What do you think?

Leave a review! =] and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Arising Troubles

Okay readers, I am not going to delay any longer than I have with this story, ill admit I didn't want to continue ONLY because nobody was leaving much reviews on this so I just figured not that many people were interested… but thanks to one recent review I will continue this long overdue story so I hope you like it and PLEASE please please leave a review, it will make me write more…

Happy reading!

Previously on the last chapter:

_"Saladin is Helia's uncle" she said_

_"Oh no wonder" Naruto said then Bloom smiled "that's a great idea" she looked at Helia "You'd really do that?" Helia shrugged his shoulders_

_"Why not? I just figure meeting him now would be better since his royal highness is coming back and Saladin might be busy" Bloom's smile faded as she became uneasy flora glanced at her and touched Helia's arm, he looked at her_

_"Helia, why don't you take Naruto to Red fountain now?"_

_"Good luck, with Saladin" she said giving him a small smile, Naruto looked at her and smiled "Thanks" he said in a smooth voice as he touched her cheek and looked into her eyes "I'll see you later, okay?" Bloom nodded_

_"What are you afraid of…? You're not happy?" Bloom shook her head "No. I'm happy beyond anything. But it's about…him" _

_"Sky?" Bloom nodded Flora _

"_Does Naruto know about Sky?" _

_"yes" _

_"and he was…okay with it?" _

_"Actually he didn't really care much about him" Flora looked up at Bloom surprised "Really. Then he must know how you feel about him" she said with a smile; Bloom nodded "pretty much…But do you think Sky is the one coming back to Red fountain" she said as her smiled faded again Flora let go of bloom "I think so…I haven't seen Brendon around when I went there with Helia so I'm guessing they are in Erakylon, preparing to leave" Bloom slumped forward with her elbows on her legs "that's what I thought…" she said wearily as she glanced up at the night sky "I hope everything goes okay for Naruto…."_

Chapter 3

Arising Troubles

Helia and Naruto arrived at Red fountain, he parked the ship and they both stepped out down the ramp. Greeted by Codatora, Helia gave him a slight salute, he glanced at Naruto and patted his shoulder Naruto turned his head from the hover bikes and looked at Helia and the big guy approaching

"huh?"

"That's Codatora, one of the teachers here" Helia informed "he's the no nonsense guy I told you about"

Naruto nodded stiffly and Helia chuckled softly

"Just be cool, he doesn't bite"

"i am…" Naruto said as he sweat dropped, feeling his tense attitude come down to just a minimum as his eyes looked at Codatora when he stopped in front of them with his arms folded behind his back

"Helia" He greeted

Helia nodded his head "Sir"

Then he glanced at Naruto "This the new kid…?"

Helia placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "Yeah, Saladin said he would like to speak to him, that's why I brought him before Prince Sky arrived"

Naruto glanced at Helia for a second as his eyebrows arched downward ever so slightly

'Sky?' he thought, as that name hit him like a thousand ice shards

Codatora's big voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts when he said his name in recognition

"Ah, yes your that kid, wait just a moment, ill inform Saladin" he said as he walked away Naruto looked at the ceiling for a few moments and began to wonder around the room slowly, sighing tensely

Helia then laughed a little, relieved "well that went smoother than I hoped Codatora must be in a good mood today" he noticed Naruto wondering around and he walked to him

"Hey, Naruto. You heard? Codatora going to inform Saladin"

Naruto nodded "Yeah…I heard"

Helia raised his brow a bit "Whats the matter?"

"You said Sky…" Helia widened his eyes a bit making a oh crap face, realizing what he said aloud to Codatora, he chose to stay silent as Naruto continued "is it the same guy that…was with…Bloom?"

Helia, once again stayed silent, making his silence his answer Naruto tapped the wall with the side of his fist and closed his eyes Helia slowly walked over to Naruto and stopped when he spoke again

"She told me about him…Sky, how he humiliated her…" Helia looked at Naruto "Is that all you know…?"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Helia "You make it sound like there's more…"

Helia looked down "That's because there is…" he glanced down at his phone and saw flora's message

Naruto's brows went down more, but stayed calm for the moment "What else is there? What hasn't Bloom said that there could be anything worse that guy put her through….?"

Helia felt pressure of the risk telling Naruto the second half of the story, he sure as hell would be very upset, after he read the message flora sent him he put his phone in his pocket and looked at Naruto

"Look, I don't know you that well Naruto…but I can see you're the kind of person who is the victim of his emotions, therefore if I were to tell you…"

Naruto balled up his fists "Come on Helia! I have to know what else he did!"

Helia shook his head "you'll want to kill him, if you knew"

Silence then filled the air, as Naruto had a shocked face

"What…is that suppose to mean…?"

Helia sighed heavily "exactly what I said…"

Naruto looked down and spoke in a low voice, not trying too hard to conceal his building anger "Can you tell me, Helia?"

Helia crossed his arms "yes, but not now, can I ask you not to blow a fuse from here on until Sky leaves?"

Naruto scoffed "I can't guarantee my full corporation, Helia"

Helia downed his brows slightly "and why not?"

Naruto glanced at Helia as he saw his eyes now a deep red "If whatever you have to say involves even the slightest thing of Bloom getting hurt by Sky in ANY way…he better pray for his life" Helia nodded, not at all uneasy by Naruto's attitude nor change in eyes

"I understand…but"

"Good"

Naruto nodded and his eyes changed back to blue just in time when Codatora came back in

"Alright boy, he will see you now"

Naruto glanced at Codatora and nodded "'Kay" he said in a serious voice

"Helia, please show him to Saladin"

"I was going to anyway, sir" Codatora nodded and as the two boys walked passed him Codatora gave Naruto a pat on the back

"Good luck kid"

Naruto looked at him and gave a half smile

"Thanks sen-…uh sir"

Helia glanced at Naruto as he almost said sensei, when they were further down the hall, Helia spoke up

"Do you miss your world, Naruto?"

"Huh? No not really, this world just takes a bit getting uset to that's all, a lot of people look similar to the shinobi back home…besides…I had my reasons for coming here in the first place"

Helia nodded "I see… so you took what I said rather well…is there a reason why"

Naruto put his hands into his pockets "I can't bring myself to be angry with Bloom, I can't…"

Helia looked down "I hope I didn't change your view of her, Naruto it wasn't my intention, Bloom just probably could not bare to bring you any more anger or pain in telling what I am going to tell you later, or just because she felt it wasn't important"

Naruto nodded "I know that…and my view of her has not changed the slightest I trust her implicitly and I love her unconditionally always but I just won't stand by for anybody of her past that hurt her"

Helia patted his shoulder "I'm sure that's how Bloom feels the same about you"

Naruto blushed a little "heh, I know she does"

"But listen, all bloom wants, Naruto, is to focus on you thats all and I can see why she didn't want to tell you, is because of that reason, not letting issues of the past be a obstacle in your road with her"

Naruto glanced down at the ground and shook his head "She's right, Bloom never thought about the past or sky because it didn't matter no longer…I do"

Helia nodded "yes"

Naruto smirked and glanced out at a window thinking of her 'That's my girl'

End of chapter 3

Chapter four will depend on the reviews of you readers I would love to finish this up but only if you all are interested so see you


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting with the enemy

Sorry for the wait, I said this to some people in reviews, but I'll say it again, I was thinking on the chapter and the whole story on Sky so here is the forth chap anyway. Also as thanks for the reviews, ive decided this chapter is gonna be about how Naruto and Bloom first met, but don't worry the chapter won't end after that flashback it's going to end right when Sky comes in… also be sure to read at the end I need your votes on something...

Happy reading and please don't forget to review, it will make me write more

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting with the enemy**

"But listen, all bloom wants, Naruto, is to focus on you that's all and I can see why she didn't want to tell you, is because of that reason, not letting issues of the past be a obstacle in your road with her"

Naruto glanced down at the ground and shook his head "She's right, Bloom never thought about the past or sky because it didn't matter no longer…I do"

Helia nodded "yes"

Naruto smirked and glanced out at a window thinking of her 'That's my girl'

~**continuing right after he said that in his mind, readers**~

Grey storm clouds started to gather outside as Naruto then turned his head sideways to look at Helia with a serious face "But that won't change the fact about me wanting to know exactly what that guy did"

Helia sighed and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to make him continue walking more down the hall to Saladin's office and spoke

"It wasn't supposed to, I figured you would've known what I was saying, considering how long you've known Bloom" he said as he removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder, and he looked down at the red carpet for a moment

'Now that I think about it, we have…known each other for awhile…I'd never forgotten it after all this time; it was totally unexpected too…well almost'

Heads up: the dark print is older Naruto narrating and the slanted parts is the past Naruto, readers!

'**A few days before Pervy sage, asked me to go train with him…I was in the forest doing my usual training when…**_'_

_Naruto was wetting his face to clean off the sweat from his training, when he looked at his reflection in the water and the image of a girl flashed in his mind once again a few times_

"_Ngh…"_

_Naruto placed his hand underneath his bangs and rubbed his forehead_

"_Not…again?" he whispered to himself 'Who are you…?'_

"_Somebody who is to change your life forever, Naruto Uzumaki"_

_A light then appeared and as the water moved his reflection, Naruto looked up to see a translucent person dressed in yellow smiling warmly at him she was standing a few feet from where he was, and Naruto's eyes and mouth went wide _

"…_uh…"_

'**I didn't know it then but that was Bloom's older sister: Daphne'**

"_Please listen, Naruto. You must find and protect Bloom at all costs…she must remain hidden"_

"_Wait…who? Lady, Aren't you the one I've been getting flashes of in everything?" _

"_why no…if what you say is true then you must already be aware of…your destiny"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Hm, yes…Everything will become clear soon…then you will understand"_

_Then as she began to fade, Naruto reached out to her_

"_Wait hold on!" he yelled out, but she was already gone then Naruto looked at the water "My destiny…will become clear…?" he sat on the ground and crossed his arms thinking hard _

'_What does she mean…?'_

_A few moments later small footsteps as well as a few small groans sounded off a few feet behind Naruto, _

"_Huh?!"_

_He quickly looked back, with his kunai in hand when he saw a girl, with a pair medium wings, his age with long orange-red hair and trembling form approach him slowly, Naruto lowered his weapon slowly as the girl spoke weakly to him_

"_p-please…help me" she said as she landed hard on her knees and fell forward into Naruto's arms, he caught her by the upper arms and gently pulled her away from him to look at her face when her wings disappeared into dust, Naruto didn't seem to mind them_

"_Hey, are you alright?" he asked then the girl responded by opening her eyes weakly to look at her rescuer and slowly fell unconscious _

"_Hey, wait, hold on!" he stood up and carried her in his arms bridal style and ran through the forest and back to his village_

'**Right then I didn't know what had hurt her or what she was…but all that was on my mind was helping her before anything happened…no matter what, when we got to the village she was taken in by the nurses and I remember hearing them stumped as to how she ended up so badly injured when she did not have any wounds on her body…but I guessed that something overly exhausted her, of course the nurses didn't believe me when I told them but my gut feeling was telling me that it was that only, so after a few hours of them examining her they finally went out of the room and I went to sneak in'**

_Naruto quietly tiptoed over to the girl's hospital bed then Naruto raised his head as he heard some female's voices from outside of the room _

"_But does Naruto know her?" he heard one nurse ask_

"_He didn't say he did...but that is weird with that girl in there…she's similar to him in some creepy way"_

"_Yea I think so too"_

_Hearing that made Naruto become annoyed for some reason, how could they shun someone they didn't even know?_

_Then when their shadows moved from in front of the door Naruto looked at her peaceful sleeping face, he blushed a little when he realized how long he was staring, that's when she moved, Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin and he scrambled to the window, when he was about to jump out, he heard the girls soft voice_

"_Hi…"_

_Naruto froze solid but his eyes narrowed to her and he quickly faced forward_

"_I'm sorry! I was just leaving…I wasn't going to…" he stopped when he heard her giggle softly at him_

"_Heh…It's alright, I want you to…stay" Naruto's face turned more red as he rubbed the back of his head a few times shyly_

"_uh,…okay" he said awkwardly and slowly walked over to her Blooms eyes followed his every step and couldn't help but smile at how shy he was being_

"_Thanks…for what you did by the way…" she said as Naruto stopped at the side of her bed_

"_I could hardly do anything else…" After a few awkward moments of silence , Bloom looked at him as he glanced at her then quickly moved his eyes to the ground nervously "erm…y-you were hurt…um"_

_Bloom nodded and shrugged her shoulders at the same time "Makes…sense…hey…um" she touched his sleeve getting his attention quickly "…I'm Bloom, by the way"_

_Naruto tried his hardest to look at her and act normal "uh…I'm Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki"_

"**So there it was…me having a crush on a girl I didn't know who would turn out to be the love my life, charming, anyway, Soon after that, we talked about everything, how she got here, what she was, where she was from and just…everything, it was amazing…she was amazing, To be honest yet at the same time unbelievable then I told her about myself too…everything, and she didn't seem to treat me different like I was some kind disease like all the other villagers thought, she accepted everything about me…and even though we were strangers I felt like I known her longer than just for a few hours, after she was free to go from the hospital, I showed her my village and everything there was to know about it, eventually we grew to be the closest friends ever, but man, she was always still a mystery even though I knew everything about her. So after about like 6 months…we even went on missions together fought alongside each other and I remember people in the village were thinking we were together or something but we always denied it…and it wasn't long til later in that year when we started to have feelings for each other…I was always in love with Bloom but I kept it well buried inside...that is, til she came out with what was in her mind, and had my first…well second kiss with her…and from there it goes up to now…me wanting to go to her dimension to be in her world and meet her parents eventually…it was all suppose to go so smoothly til I heard about…Sky"**

Heads up: now…finally back to present lane

Naruto was staring at the ground closing up his fist tightly when saying that guy's name, he knew Bloom was his girl but he still couldn't shake off that nagging feeling of Helia having something more to say about what Bloom had told him and from being jealous of sky, this whole thing needed to be dropped before he would seriously hurt Sky then a few moments later Helia's voice sounded off muffled

"Naruto?"

….

"Naruto!"

Naruto snapped back to reality as he looked at Helia

"What?"

"Where the heck did you go? Were here" he said patting his shoulder then knocked on Saladin's door

Naruto rubbed his head once "ah, no where I was just deep in thought"

Helia chuckled "ha, I'll bet" he said as he heard Saladin's voice to enter

"Don't worry you'll see Bloom again soon enough" Naruto gave him an anime glare "hey!"

Then as Helia opened the door fully, he was shocked to see that someone already was in here, he glanced at Naruto then back at the person who was speaking with Saladin

'Just my rotten luck' Helia cursed, as the person turned around to look at them revealed himself to be Sky he put on a bright smile and walked over to them

"Hey, helia!" he chuckled and gave him a pat on his shoulder "What's up?"

"Nothing til now" he answered in an irritated tone Sky then nodded and glanced over at Naruto and gave him a mixture of an intimidating yet nice smile with his brows frowned just a bit, Naruto crossed his arms not liking the vibe Sky was giving off to him, even though he for the moment didn't know that it was actually Sky standing right in front of him

"You must be new" he said Naruto just nodded

"Hmph" Sky said, as Naruto's brows frowned

"SO!" Helia cut in "we have things to do, so you can go now" helia said opening the door for Sky

"I was just going to anyway" he said as he walked by, he shoved Naruto's shoulder a bit then walked down the hall, Naruto went into the hallway and lifted his fist in the air

"Hey, jerk watch where you're goin next time!"

Sky just gave him a wave like in a whatever way and Naruto got pissed, Helia grabbed his fist restraining him

"Not worth it, and this is not the time or place, Naruto. Calm down"

Naruto looked at Helia then Sky far down the hall walking;

"Fine. But who the heck was that guy!" he asked as he pulled his hand back from Helia's grip and shoved his hands in his pocket then walked into Saladin's office

"wouldn't you like to know" Helia said under his breath as he followed Naruto inside

"Sorry about that, sir" Naruto said to Saladin he brushed off what just happened and they started to speak Helia took hold of the door handles and closed the double doors, he placed the side of his fist against the door and sighed tensely

'That was too close…' he thought as he looked at Naruto

Alright readers, that's it for 4th chapter, leave a review

And let me know your thoughts I would like to hear whatever you have in mind, and ill mix it in with chapters that remain and also do you readers want a big fight to occur between Naruto and sky?

Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5: The Whole Truth

Hiya everyone sorry for the wait, I was once again thinking on how to make this chapter very good and its gonna be the same for chapter 6 since it's the big showdown between sky and naruto.

Anyways happy reading and please leave a review on what you think!

**Chapter 5**

**The whole truth**

"Fine. But who the heck was that guy!" he asked as he pulled his hand back from Helia's grip and shoved his hands in his pocket then walked into Saladin's office

"wouldn't you like to know" Helia said under his breath as he followed Naruto inside

"Sorry about that, sir" Naruto said to Saladin he brushed off what just happened and they started to speak Helia took hold of the door handles and closed the double doors, he placed the side of his fist against the door and sighed tensely

'That was too close…' he thought as he looked at Naruto

"_I don't think you realize the depth of what Naruto's feelings for you are, Bloom"_

"_What…- What is that suppose to mean?" Bloom asked looking to the direction of the deep voice in the darkness "O-of course I know…"_

_In seconds she felt a chill hit her face as the water she was suddenly in started to bubble in different places Bloom looked up a bit nervous when she saw huge eyes look straight at her with an intense glare _

"_Don't you dare lie to me" he growled "…you see… I know your little secret the one you kept from him"_

"_What Secret…? I have never kept anything from Naruto…the ones I didn't think were necessary!" _

"_Ah, but it is very necessary either you tell him…" a vision filled into Blooms mind as she saw Naruto looking at her shamefully then along with sky hugging Bloom, soon Naruto's fist started to shake in bitterness , the real Bloom reaches out to Naruto _

"_No…! Naruto!" Her voice echoed "Don't leave!" _

"_You will betray him and he will soon be at a crossroads of either to let the boy take you back or fighting for you and end up losing anyway"_

_Bloom placed her hand over her lips as the vision faded with Naruto walking away and her eyes started to water up til it blurred her vision_

"_No…no…I-" she clasped down to the water with a tearful sigh "I love Naruto…I could never betray him like that…not with Sky or with anybody…"_

"_If you really love him, you will not let Sky take that chance of taking you back…that is if that's what you still want"_

"_Of course it's not what I want…"Bloom slammed her fist into the water as she realized who it was that was speaking to her "Show yourself…now"_

_Then the orange water took figure of the nine tailed fox and bloom stood up and crossed her arms_

"_I knew it was you…Kurama…why are you doing this?" she demanded as tears streamed down her cheeks "why are you showing me these horrible things?" _

"_To prepare you, of what is to come to pass if you do not tell Naruto the second half of what really happened with Sky…after he Broadcasted you to magix as you claimed, huh?"_

_Bloom gasped as the moment when she told Naruto what happened with her and Sky _

"He's…now my ex boyfriend. A few years ago…before I met you I was with him" Naruto put his hands to his forehead as he looked down with his eyes closed, sighing deeply…

"…But I found out the bad way who he really was and what he wanted…just because I am the last heir to Sparks he thought it would be cool if I was broadcasted everywhere in magix"

Bloom laughed bitterly to herself…

"_Let me tell you, Naruto was quite angry, but not at you of course, just what exactly was so bad of who Sky was?"_

_She could hear her bitter laugh echo in her head from that conversation she looked up at Kurama and took a step forward _

"_How did you know about that?" Kurama chuckled deeply a little_

"_I am a part of Naruto, Bloom, you of all should know of that; after you have witnessed me emerge from Naruto's body multiple times back in his dimension, I can hear everything"_

_Bloom nodded as she remembered all those fearful missions when she saw Naruto taken over _

"_I didn't know you shared the same ears…so you just came to warn me that I am going to lose Naruto forever…because of me?"_

_The nine tails nodded as he slowly took a step toward Bloom "If you should do what the vision showed you. And an offer to you"_

_Bloom looked up at him_

"_You're wrong… and offer what…Kurama?"_

"_Prove it and tell me exactly what it is you are afraid of telling Naruto, it has to be bad for this to be the only thing you're keeping from him…what are you so afraid of?"_

_Bloom shook her head as she rubbed her arms with her hands feeling slight goose bumps, tears formed in her eyes again when she looked up at the fox and put her small hand out in front of her_

"_You can read my mind with a single touch, right?" she asked in a tearful voice, as the fox miniaturized into a medium one and approached her _

"_Yes, and when the time comes I will tell Naruto, not a moment after, I swear" he said as he sat at her feet and looked at her as her hand hesitantly moved a few inches closer _

"_Trust me, do not be afraid" _

_Bloom sniffed softly and nodded to Kurama as she felt her hand touch the soft orange fur on his head, as they both closed their eyes, and moments later Kurama's brows frowned as he witnessed Bloom's other secret_

"_**Sky?...what- are you doing here?"**_

_**He did not say a word as he approached her and forcefully brought her into the room, Bloom started to struggle against him as she was pushed against the wall hard and soon he began to strip her but she managed to get away from him and to the door but just as she yelled for help sky covered her mouth and pulled her back inside with her violently struggling against him, he locked the door with Bloom soon stuck with a chain with her wrists holding on to shackles as her form was covered with Sky approaching she whimpered**_

"_**No! Don't!" she screamed echoed out as that horrid moment faded**_

_Kurama snapped open his eyes with a gasp and looked at the grief stuck Bloom as she covered her eyes with tears seeping through her hands, the nine tails whimpered sadly as he rubbed his nose on her hand and licked it Bloom removed her hands from her face and placed them on her lap and looked down in shame _

"_That's…what he did to you, Bloom?"_

_Bloom's shoulders shook from crying and nodded _

"_Yes" she said tearfully as she looked at Kurama "That's why I didn't want Naruto to know…I don't want him to be hurt by Sky…like I was...if he were to find out that I told anybody…" Kurama could only stay silent as he let Bloom continue _

"_Please understand Kurama…he will kill me and anybody else who knows"_

"_Then we have to deal with this Bloom, Naruto won't allow you to live in fear…because of that…animal"_

"_I know but…listen…please…back when me and the winx defeated valtor I used the water stars and that zapped my strength and that also made my physical wounds hurt more and then I was suddenly teleported to Naruto's world for some unknown reason…that's why I was so weak…" new tears started to come out as she smiled a bit but sadly _

"_I was so happy in Naruto's world…He saved me…I never wanted to leave, and not to mention everything we have been through the things that happened…Naruto got his best friend back._

_Also…Musa finally finding Sasuke, eventually restoring his family…Aisha with Shikamaru…but I never thought about the bad stuff when I returned to my dimension, the only thing that was on my mind was my parents meeting Naruto…my birth parents and earth" _

_She kneeled on her knees and looked at the water around her_

"_Then me and him would just go back to his world…forever"_

_Kurama sighed and placed his paw on her Bloom's hand she opened up her hand and gently held it_

"_I will tell Naruto everything, but only when you tell him to come back to Alfea, if that is alright Bloom?"_

_Bloom looked at the nine tails as her face brightened up and a small smile appeared_

"_That won't be necessary, I'll do it" she said as she wiped her tears and gently brushed her hand on his fur "but thanks for listening to me…"_

_The nine tails nodded "Very well" then returned to his original form, ending Bloom's dream_

Bloom's eyes opened up

She looked around her room and saw that it was sunset outside; she reached for her phone and dialed Helia's number

Meanwhile at Red Fountain, Helia's phone began to ring

"Huh?" he answered it and Bloom's voice sounded off

"Hello?"

"Hey Helia…Is Naruto there?"

"Um…" then the door to Saladin's office opened with Naruto waving at him from the inside

"Alright, see ya, Sir"

"Yeah, you just caught him at a good time; he just finished up with Saladin"

"Alright, can I talk to him please?"

Naruto saw Helia nodding and walked over to him

"Man, that guy told so many things about this place it's so cool!" Naruto said as he put his hands in the back of his head

Helia nodded with a smile to Naruto as he stopped in front of him

"Yeah, here he is now" he handed the phone to Naruto

"Bloom wants to talk to you" Helia said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as Naruto blushed from hearing her name, then he put the phone to his ear

"Bloom?"

Bloom breathed gently, relieved to hear his voice

"Naruto…"

"Hey…What's up? Oh yeah old man Saladin talked my ear off about this school. Heh I might get into this school yet"

"That's good to hear,…um I need to talk to you about something"

Helia's eyes narrowed to Naruto as his eyes met with his, as he heard her voice from the phone, Naruto's smile soon went away and was replaced with a serious face, Naruto walked to the wall and leaned his hand against the wall ledge, He then breathed out a shuddering sigh,

"What…is it?" he asked in a serious voice as Bloom started to speak

Helia then placed his hand on Naruto's arm and lead him outside to the schools balcony they went through the trees and to the metal railing overlooking the vast forests of magix below them with mountains in the distance, Helia moved over a bit and let Naruto talk to Bloom

"So…" he finally spoke after minutes of silence "you want me to go see you at Alfea?"

"...or I can see you there...whatever you decide" Bloom said as she tangled her finger in her red orange hair

Naruto moved his head to the side to look at Helia, seeing him nod

"Come here, instead" he said

"Okay I'll be there in a few" bloom said standing up

"I'll be here" he handed the phone back to Helia and he took a few steps forward rubbing the back of his head, sighing heavily

"I believe Bloom is no longer afraid of telling you what the basturd did to her" Naruto looked at Helia

"You mean Sky" he growled, already getting ticked

"What am I going to do?" Naruto asked as Helia put his phone in his pocket and looked at him "If she says anything about him hurting her…"

"You're going to do what is right" Helia said letting out a breath and crossed his arms "I'm gonna tell you what I know"

Naruto walked near the railing and sat on it, looking at him

"I wasn't there when it happened to her but…It was…um…raining that night when me and flora went to her room on domino, we were gonna have like a friends night but that never happened…she- Bloom was laying on the floor really beaten up and there was…" he stopped to look at Naruto and his head was leaning against the ends of his hands

"Should I stop?"

"What's the point?" he said with his voice shuddering with anger "I'm already ticked off as it is"

Bloom, who was in her Sirenix form arrived just then and gently put her hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Naruto"

Naruto placed his hand on hers and turned to see Bloom

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you" he said as she went back to her normal attire and jumped down to the grass, then looked at Naruto

"Same here" she said as they both embraced into a loving hug, as Naruto placed his hand on blooms hair, Helia smiled at the two

Naruto then looked at Bloom, as she backed away and took his hands into hers; he could see her eyes were starting to get watery

"Listen to me…I have been very afraid of telling you this, because of your safety, but you deserve to know the other half the story and the things he did to me" she breathed out a sigh closing her eyes for a moment then reopened them to look at Naruto, as she raised her hand to his head, Naruto caught her hand and held it as he closed his eyes

"Please tell me, baby" he whispered in a somewhat desperate matter as bloom nodded to him curling up her lip a bit as her fingers reached his cheek and trailed them to his head

"Show me what the basturd did to you" he said as his other hand at his side was balled up angrily, shaking

"mmhmm" bloom tearfully said before closing her eyes and making her hand glow light blue and it wasn't long before Naruto could see everything of what happened…

_The pain… Torture… Hurt…_

"_You tell anybody about this and I will gut the person you have told right in front of your eyes and you will be next but much slower…"_

_Bloom's scream echoed in Naruto's head as she was cut in the shoulder and her side by Sky and moments later left alone in her room, Bloom soon fainted from the loss of blood and a few hours later Helia and Flora discovered her…_

_Naruto's eye brows frowned down and his teeth started to show, he started to let out anger breaths when beads of sweat went down the side of his face he opened his eyes when Bloom slowly moved her hand away from his head._

_Opening her eyes, she looked up at Naruto _

"_Now…you know everything…I'm sorry that I kept this from you-" Naruto gently placed a finger to her lips to stop her, and gently placed his hands to the sides of her face and looked into her eyes _

"_Shh…You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, baby" he leaned in to kiss her lips gently "Nothing…" he rubbed his thumb against her cheeks to whip away her tears and then looked at Helia, giving him a nod_

"_Thanks"_

_Helia nodded back and went to join them _

"_What are you gonna do?" _

_Naruto backed away from Bloom and gently took her hand into his, bloom held his hand as she looked at him as Naruto glared at the school in front of him_

"_Kill him, nice and slow" he said as his eyes began to glow red_

_That's it for chapter 5 =] so how did you like it? Tell me in a review_

_And also thanks for those who stuck around to read this. The next chapter will be up soon just have a little patience_


	6. Sorry (PLEASE READ)

Sorry, readers this isn't a chapter but a few questions to you all

I have chapter 6 all planned so don't worry

But let me ask you this: for those who have seen winx club season 5 episodes

Do you think Musa should use her wish to restore the uchiha clan?

What do you guys think about Naruto and bloom being together?

If anyone can come on my YT and sub me? I would like to make a video version of naruto and Bloom anyone is welcome to come in

Ive been thinking about it but I really would like some of your opinions and what you think should happen if you don't mind…anything you all have to say I will consider squeezing in the story

Tell me in a PM or review

And thanks


	7. Chapter 6: Planned Start mission

Hi readers, I'm back for now and for two new chapters, I didn't discontinue this at all, I was gathering up the ideas I had in my head and finally was able to type them down, so I'm sorry for the wait, the reason why It took so long is because I wanted this chapter to be good. And im sure by the time your done with this your instantly click to chapter 7…when its up tomorrow [= two chapters, as thanks for sticking with this story and for not giving up

So with that said happy reading and please leave a review it will make me write more

**Chapter 6 **

**Planned "start mission"**

As Naruto said those words he looked at Bloom who was unfazed by what he said "But…I won't do that as much as I would like to…I won't, because of you, Bloom" Bloom and Helia looked at him in surprise and he nodded his head "I don't want you to see me as vengeful murderer…" Naruto's eyes went blue once again when Bloom suddenly embraced him

"Naruto…I wouldn't-" Naruto shook his head as he put his arms around her "I know but…if I just killed that basturd…like he almost did to you…I would be no better than him" Bloom felt her eyes warm up as she snuggled her head into his chest "I will just make sure he never violates you ever again" Bloom nodded her head as a single tear escaped her eyes "I know…"

Just then Codatorta came out

"hey you, rookie" he called, waving as he approached them, Naruto and Bloom parted from each other and looked at him

"Oh hey…sir" he said in uninterested voice, Bloom recognized it. Whenever he was impatient or interrupted in something he was going to do he would sound like this, and she was right

"I've decided in giving you a first shot mission"

Both Helia and Naruto said "huh?" at the same time "Excuse me sir, but isn't it a little early for that?" Helia said Bloom nodded

"yeah, he hasn't had any training on what to expect he hasn't been here that long" she added

"eh, I don't think so, my student says he is good enough and adding to that he has to prove he's not a standby hero"

Bloom looked at Naruto then Helia 'This is strange…' she telepathically said to him Helia glanced at Bloom and nodded his head

"Alright, count me in! I got to prove myself somehow, right?"

Codatorta nodded and patted Naruto's shoulder, Helia and Bloom looked at him shocked

"Good man! I'll bring the rest of your team out in a few minutes so prepare, here is one of our new uniforms so change into that"

Naruto nodded to him "Yes sir"

When Codatorta walked away Helia caught up with him "Sir, can I join in the mission?"

"Not this time, Helia. I need you here to do other business, if you don't mind?"

Helia sighed and shook his head "No I don't, but who is going to be the leader in this mission?"

Codatorta leaned down slightly and said in a low voice "Prince Sky"

Helia looked shocked and Bloom gave a uneasy look, hearing his name "I don't think that's a good idea to let Sky on this team" he said

"Nonsense." Codatorta said waving his hand as he continued "with him on the team, the mission will be over more quicker, no offence to you"

Helia brushed that comment off and continued to persist "But sir-"

"He's going and that's final Helia" Codatorta said walking away and back inside the school, Helia sighed and crossed his arms as he joined Bloom and Naruto, who ran way far to a bunch of trees and bushes to change

"I'm sorry…" he said, looking down, Bloom shook her head "Not your fault"

Helia gave her a half smile then noticed Naruto wasn't around "where…?"

Bloom pointed straight ahead to another area of trees "To change. Somewhere around there" she said, smiling a bit, Helia face palmed his forehead

"Oh man. He doesn't have to do that" Bloom put a restraining hand on Helia's arm, he looked at her

"Don't worry about that. He's uset to it"

Helia gave her a questioning look "Well okay…oh hey…I know I said it before, but are you alright with Sky being around you and even Naruto?"

Bloom looked down "I'm not so thrilled it and defiantly not around Naruto...but that was strange…does Codatorta always do that to new students, Helia?"

"No he doesn't, I'm usually in charge of getting them ready for missions and what to expect but…"

"Now I know something IS going to happen…"

Helia turned his head to the railing hearing a air craft approach, just in time for Naruto to join them, Naruto rubbed the back of his head a bit, which lacked his ninja shinobi leaf band so his bangs were covering most of his forehead. He stopped a few feet from Bloom. Scanning himself The new addition uniform he wore was not like the other hero students not all white, his was all black with blue armor on his shoulders and his bottom legs and his cape was black

"Did I put this on right?"Bloom turned her attention to Naruto and blushed at his sight she smiled sweetly, walking up to him, Helia looked at him and nodded his head to

"yep"

Naruto looked at himself then at Bloom with a sheepish smile

"…Naruto you look so cute" she said in a soft voice, while brushing her hands against his armor, Naruto stood in heroic stand and Bloom giggled

"thanks but I don't even recognize myself" he said with a smile on his face and a blush sneaking along his face

"Don't worry, you're going to do great, I just hope this start mission goes smoothly…"

Naruto put his fists together looking determined "Course it will!" Bloom looked at him with a worried expression; she touched his hand, getting his attention

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I think you should know-"

Just then the air craft ship landed on the grass, interrupting Bloom. Helia waved to Naruto

"Naruto"

Naruto nodded to Helia and waved his hand once

"Okay!" Bloom looked down sadly and let go of his hand Naruto then gently cupped her chin and lifted it for her to look at him

"Hey, try not to get so down, I'll come back to you" he said in his soft voice, a reassured smiled spread across Bloom's face

"Okay…but please be careful, Naruto" she pleaded as they hugged, she whispered to him

"Something about this mission doesn't seem right at all…" Bloom pulled away from Naruto as he looked at her, seeing the serious look in her eyes, Naruto nodded and kissed her cheek gently.

"I promise I'll be careful, Bloom" Bloom nodded her head to him, their hands drifted apart as Naruto walked further away and onto the ship, a soft breeze sent shivers up Bloom's arms making her rub her hands on them.

Then as the ship started to lift off the ground Bloom's phone beeped she took it out and saw a text message that read:

"_I'll look after Naruto. Don't you worry_"

Bloom let out a soft gasp as she looked quickly at the ship…

**To Be Continued**...

Uh oh…Naruto's in trouble…he's in a trap set by…well you'll just have to wait til tomorrow

But you are curious right? leave reviews =]

Thanks for reading! See you in chapter 7! It will be up tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 7: Ready, set your trapped

Geez that chapter (6) was short…I apologize but this chapter will be longer…sortve, but anyway thanks for the reviews and thanks for your patience [= you guys are cool

So without further long over due...here is chapter 7

Happy reading!

**Previously in Chapter 6:**

"I promise I'll be careful, Bloom" Bloom nodded her head to him, their hands drifted apart as Naruto walked further away and onto the ship, a soft breeze sent shivers up Bloom's arms making her rub her hands on them.

Then as the ship started to lift off the ground Bloom's phone beeped she took it out and saw a text message that read:

"_I'll look after Naruto. Don't you worry_"

Bloom let out a soft gasp as she looked quickly at the ship..

**Chapter 7**

**Ready, Set…You're Trapped!**

**Continuing right where we left off…**

As the ship flew away in the starry night sky she smiled

"Thanks…Helia" she thought and leaned against the railing looking up at the sky, deciding to wait right there for Naruto to return

Meanwhile on the air ship, Naruto adjusted his seatbelt straps then leaned back and looked at the seemingly small group of students around him some pressing buttons, looking at maps, and most looking lost as he was in this situation, Naruto sighed and crossed his arms behind his head looking at the windshield, not worried nor concerned at all on what was going to happen

Standing at the discussion/planner table, was Helia looking at the maps of where the students were being taken to, he knew he would get in trouble for going against orders but he had to do it, to watch out of Naruto and to know why Sky was leading this operation and not himself. Helia frowned his eyebrows a bit in frustration but shook it off, needing to have his mind clear and had to keep hidden from Sky's view or his plan was a bust, so he decided to take a seat near Naruto and pretended to keep himself busy.

Nearby in a corridor Sky was glaring at Naruto and turned his attention briefly to one of his top guards, Helia turned his head slightly to the side seeing him and put a small device into the computer and hit record in the area Sky was in and listened

"Sire, are you certain you don't want to reconsider? He is not posing a threat to you-" he was interrupted by a piercing glare from Sky as he rose his sword to his neck

"Of course he poses a threat to me, you fool! I am losing Bloom to him and this mission I set up is perfect for reject over there to have an 'accident' I can take his lack of knowledge of this dimension to my advantage, he'll have no way to survive" he said chuckling smugly, as Sky moved his sword away from his guards neck, he then pointed it at Naruto

"It's too perfect, with Helia, not here to stop me there's no way, reject, will know of this" he then looked at the guard who stiffened "You know your orders" he said sternly and as the guard nodded slowly he walked over to the commanders seat, The Guard made an uneasy face toward the prince and walked away, what has befallen him to become so evil? Helia pressed the button again and pulled out the device, placed it in a small pouch at his side, he sighed heavily and looked around at the small group of students then Naruto, he was right, Sky was the one behind the whole false mission and the one responsible for going all out to keep him out of it. Helia scoffed then got of his seat, needing more information he decided to interrogate Sky's guard, he glanced over at Naruto then back at the guard and followed him to the back room where the hover vehicles and weapons were held, he swiftly made it passed the doors before they closed and kept out of sight as the guard took a seat and pulled out a small photo of him, his wife and new born he brushed his hand of the picture and lowered his head down sorrowfully.

"Is he holding your family, sir?" he asked as he came out of hiding, making the guard jump and quickly hide his picture in his armor and rose his metal staff in his direction, Helia raised his hands up in defense

"Who are you?" he urged Helia cautiously took two steps forward

"I'm not here to cause trouble I just need you to tell me about your orders…"

The guard lowered his staff, recognizing his face "You're Helia, aren't you?" realizing he couldn't lie to him, he went straight to the point

"Yes, sir I'm here to keep a friend from getting killed" hearing that, the guard sat back down and looked at the ground and Helia lowered his arms

"You mean that poor new student…" he said in a low voice Helia nodded making his way to a seat and sat down across from him

"Can you tell me all you know of that?"

The guard looked at Helia "well as you may have guessed, Prince Sky is planning on sending that boy and himself in a tag team to investigate a strange monster, but in truth Sky just wants to get him alone so he can kill him, saying that he found out something he should not have known" Helia leaned back in the seat and crossed his arms letting out a scoff

'Trying to cover his ass, is all it is' he thought giving a nod off to the guard to continue he looked down

"My orders were to malfunction the boys hover vehicle to break down so he wouldn't escape once he caught on and realized who he was talking to, i didn't do it yet because I stopped myself"

Helia nodded sympathetically to him "He knows his name and he's bumped into sky when we talked with Saladin, and for the time being he does not know that was Sky he encountered"

"I see, so what is the rivalry with these boys?" the guard asked, Helia let out a sigh

"There isn't a rivalry, Sky considers my friend a threat to getting Bloom back, which is not the case at all"

"Bloom, is with your friend?"

"Yeah. It's complicated on how they met, but not the way you may think, and now that I've found out why I was let out of this mission my main objective now is to watch out for my friend, for Bloom's sake"

"The girl,…Bloom she was hurt by Sky?"

"In more ways than one" Helia said in a low voice

"But you two once…were friends…?"

"Sky isn't my friend, not after what he did to Bloom, he did it out of his own enjoyment and that's sick"

"I am sorry you are in this predicament young man, does sky know you are here?"

Helia stood up and walked over to the weapon wall "No and its best it remains that way, if he knew of my presence here everyone on this ship will be in danger"

"I see, well I will keep this conversation secret and I will malfunction another hover vehicle and not your friends, as thanks for trusting me" Helia nodded and smiled "Thank you sir"

"oh and if you can…please get my keys, one of them opens my family's prison cell on Erakylon, Sky took them from me"

"Alright, I will get them and bring it back here, but you have to be ready to leave the instant I give it to you"

"I will, and Thank you" he said and went to pull out wires on a random hover vehicle Helia then walked out of the weaponry cell and looked around for Sky which luckily he was still sitting on the commander chair, Helia swiftly made his way over to it and hid behind the chair, he moved his head to the side and noticed a pouch

'Jackpot' he thought as he lifted up his fist slightly and used his laser string to grab a hold of the zipper to open it a little then glanced up at Sky who was looking straight ahead blocking the side vision of Helia's position, then tilted his head a bit as he looked back at the pouch and noticed gold keys, he moved his hand and the string shifted off the zipper and onto the keys, Helia glanced once more up at Sky while he slowly moved back a few steps to pull the keys out, Helia's eyes drifted from Sky to the keys and once the keys were out of the pouch he gently grabbed them careful not to make any jingling sounds and put it in his own pouch at his side then as he stood up he used his laser string to close his zipper back up like nothing ever happened and walked away quickly to the weaponry, while he was typing in the code to get in, a hand patted his shoulder making him jump out of his skin

"Hey, what are you doing here?" It was Naruto, Helia let out a sigh of relief, glad it wasn't Sky

"Oh Naruto!" he breathed out a bit jumpy "Don't do that again"

"Sorry, who'd you think I was, Codatorta?" he laughed as he folded his arms behind his head

Helia cracked a smile at him

"No…uh, somebody else…listen, why don't you go back to your seat I'll go join you in a minute"

"Well okay" Naruto said then walked away from him and over to his seat, once he saw Naruto sit down he typed in the rest of the code and stepped in just in time for Sky to turn around and go out of his seat

Helia made a face as he saw the last glimpse of Sky

'he must be planning to set up the teams now' he thought. When the door opened to the weaponry the guard from earlier was sitting on a hover vehicle and looked at him

"Thank you for getting them" he said happily as Helia handed him the pod of keys

"No problem and good luck on rescuing your family" he said and pressed a button to open the back after the guard rode out into the night sky. Helia prepared himself a hover rider, he quickly got the essentials and rode out as the doors to the back closed and followed the craft

**Back inside…**

Sky was addressing to the students

"Alright, listen up were going to go in one single team to investigate but for now the rest of you stand by and wait for my orders to do otherwise is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" they yelled, Sky nodded his head to them and approached Naruto,

"You and I will investigate this area, alright?" Sky addressed, Naruto nodded and quietly followed Sky in the weaponry, with his eyes darting over at him weirdly

'This is really weird…I seen this guy before'

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as Sky spoke up again and pointed to a particular hover board vehicle and looked at him

"You'll use this one, Codatorta made it special for you" Sky said showing a fake smile

Naruto put his fits together and ran to it Sky approached him as he got on and was about to point to which button to press to turn it on but Naruto already did it

"Huh so you already know the basics, that's impressive for a new student" Sky taunted, when he walked over to his hover vehicle Naruto glared at him but smiled smugly

"Yeah, I learn quick, thanks to my new friends" he said as he put on the helmet and rode to the back door that opened, Sky followed

"I'll lead the way" he said Naruto just shrugged as they rode against the wind, seeing the two ride out Helia banged his fist against the stirs

"Making his move already" he said and followed them

About a half an hour later Sky motioned to Naruto from behind to land, it was a secluded dead forest swarm with bushes of thorns and ripe smell of ash and tar, Naruto pressed a button on his screen for the vehicle to stand by while still hovering in the air, he jumped off and landed on his feet, he brushed off the dust that flew on his arms and hands and looked around seeing no one and nothing around but just geysers that sprayed up white mist

'_Be on your guard. This place seems off' _kurama said in Naruto's mind

Naruto waved his hand as he looked around again 'No kidding, but being around this guy seems more off'

'_Hm..._'

He then saw Sky get off his vehicle and walk up to him, Naruto crossed his arms with hostility clear on his face

"What exactly is this place" Naruto said

"This is the place where you make yourself a hero" he lied, Naruto lowered his eyes and shook his head, realizing who this guy was, surprisingly he kept his anger under control…for now at least

"Or is this where you try to kill me?" he looked at him with his piercing blue eyes, Sky stood there shocked

"Why would you think that, Naruto?" he asked in a low tone

"Because I know your dirty little secret" Naruto said bluntly, crossing his arms "Why else would you lead only me here and not any of the other students"

Sky nodded his head "well" he looked up at Naruto as his blue sword came out "you must know who I am then"

Naruto nodded and unsheathed two kunai from his sleeves and flipped them in both of his hands

"No shit, you basturd!" he yelled as he charged up and pinned Sky up to a nearby dead tree with his arm tightly against his neck and his weapon to his face the impact made a trail of blood come down Sky's lips

"You're going to pay for what you did to my girl!" Sky struggled to free himself but stopped to do a raspy laugh at Naruto, only making him angrier

"What's so funny?!"

"You. And you're stupid attempts to save someone who doesn't even know what she wants! She's using you, Naruto"

"Stop trying to get inside my head before I really hurt you more than I am now!" he yelled, unfazed by his words as his arm pressed harder into his neck making the tree behind Sky start to crack, and he started to choke and close his eyes tightly

"Sky, It's because of Bloom that I won't kill you in cold blood right now" Sky opened one eye to looked at him and a weak grin spread across his lips

"She still…loves...me" he struggled, Naruto eyes began to turn red when he heard Sky say that, he was not insecure with Bloom but it pissed him off immensely to hear those words

"No she doesn't…She despises you, and actually supported the idea of me killing you, but because I don't want to be as low and dirty as someone like you, I won't kill you…"

Sky scoffed at him and Naruto punched him hard in the face making the tree break and Sky pummeled into the dust and dirt in the ground, falling half way unconscious. Naruto walked over to him and kneeled down as his eyes turned to normal

"If you ever come near Bloom again, I will hunt you down and you're dead" as he stood up to leave him there, Sky's weak voice got his attention

"You…won't be by…her…side forever…"

"The hell do you know! You don't know anything about me and her!" he yelled and once again punched him in the face twice, now knocking him fully unconscious, Naruto stood up on his feet and breathed out for a bit, just then his eyes looked blurry when he looked around he groaned and wiped them temporally his eyes became clear, then he jumped up on to the floating hover vehicle and took off far from the ash area, soon he was joined by Helia he waved at him in a weak way

"yo!"

"hey you okay?" Helia asked, Naruto nodded then looked at him

"I'll feel better once I see Bloom" Naruto said while panting a bit "...I'm going back to red fountain" Helia nodded and patted his shoulder

"I'll catch with you soon; I have to get the students back in the air craft"

"Alright" Naruto revved up the hover and rode off toward red fountain, Helia frowned his brows toward the direction Naruto was going

'He didn't look well…' he thought to himself and as he rode up to the craft he then wondered 'what happened with Sky?'

**To be continued….**

Well that's it for chapter 7. But there still is trouble looming but this time it concerns Naruto, see if you can guess what

Thanks for reading and leave a review okays? [=

The next chapter is going to be on wait for a day because I have to think of something good but im not forgetting about this story so please understand that, readers

see you in chapter 8


End file.
